


Fog Time

by abluecanarylite



Series: A Town Called Silent Hill [2]
Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is used to the fog rolling in, but that doesn't mean it makes him any less nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog Time

It was early, earlier than it should have been for the fog to roll in. Henry woke to Zowie howling at their bedroom window. It was the first warning they or their neighbors had before the eerie call of the town’s siren echoed off the surrounding hills.

Henry rose without complaint, quickly making his way to the backyard. He grabbed a slab of steak from the large freezer in the washroom before coaxing the dog into her steel box across the small back yard. The animal control aides had made it especially for the pets of the town. It had breathing holes and small squares of bare space, but it was meant for the control and comfort of the animal. It was public knowledge that animals in the area walked the line between the two sides of Silent Hill. No one wanted to wake up or come out of the fog time to discover their pet dead – or worse; be attacked by them. Zowie was used to the box after a year of using it. She always got a treat when she went in and there was always her favorite pillow to lie on – clean and patched up every time. 

When he had her comfortable and confined, the siren sounded. It rung out over the town and put Henry at a jog as he locked the back gate, turned off the porch light, and locked the backdoor behind him. The first sweep melted into the start of the second sweep when Henry returned to the kitchen after locking the front door and shutting off the other porch light.

“Coffee?” Eileen surprised him when he returned, her hair rumpled and her nightshirt slightly askew as she sipped black coffee in her favorite mug.

He declined, yawning despite his sudden need to be awake. Sometimes during the dead time between when the fog came in off the lake and when it drifted back in, they would just secure the house and go back to bed. If they couldn’t sleep, they would talk. Eileen talked; Henry still needed to be persuaded. Eileen was very good at persuasion. If the fog didn’t let up before eight, they wouldn’t have to go into work that day – unless Eileen felt like it. He didn’t have any projects to shoot for, so it was the perfect time to crawl back into bed and nap until the siren called the all clear.

After Walter though, it was still hard for him to sleep. What if he woke up trapped again? What if Eileen…

“Hey, lets go light some candles and watch that Robbie the Rabbit show. You look like you could use some mindless cartoons.” Eileen’s voice stopped all his thoughts. She just knew when he needed her to do so.

“Uh, yeah, lets do that.”

He never wanted to wake up on the other side again. Not without her.

**Author's Note:**

> Zowie the dog is a character a friend of mine created. I kind of pay tribute to her. Ah, Silent Hill, full of such fond memories.


End file.
